The Protein Expression core will assist various components of the program project in the production of proteins and complexes of proteins to be studied by X-ray crystallography and NMR. Specifically, this facility will scale up expression and purification of native proteins and protein fragments initially generated by individual scale. It will also maintain and provide cells and expression vectors for large-scale production. The core will provide advice and support to all members of all projects, regarding standard procedures and methods used for protein expression and purification.